Searching
by MetalHEADxXXXXx
Summary: Bella is a 112 year old vampire searching for her twin brother Aang.On one of her trips she meets her mate by accidet and it dosent go so well.
1. Chapter 1

? POV

I move around the world every day with me,myself,and I. There a fun group but not the nicest people in the world.I search for my brother the past hundred or so years.I have kept my secrat that I am also the avatar pretty well . The reson that we were split up was just our mother brought us to diffrent places after birth.I was raised by a wonderfull loveing mother from the fire tribe and my brother was raised by air nomad monks.I wasnt stuck in a block of ice like my brother I was bitten by a vampire at what was it 12 13?His name Aro he was part of a group called the Voltori. He tryed to use me for nothing more then sex and power so I killed him and the rest of the voltori nonsceance.I never wanted to kill them but they we starting to decide weather or not to kill me so I had to get to them first. With all the time I had alone I tought my self the eliments."Hey you!" said a kid with a red mark on his face. He made me lose my train a thought."What in the hell do you want?" "You should watch your tone of voice!" "And so should leave me alone kid I got some things I need to do." I walked past him."Hey you will listion to me!" he thro some fire balls at me but I doged all of them.I gave him a tast of his own medican and shot one back at him. He tride to throw some more fireballs at me.I pulled water out from the air and shot it at him then I shot a huge bolder at him . He doged everything I throo at him."Nice job" I clapped my hands."How...HOW IS THAT POSSIBEL?" "Im the Avatar you idiot." "Thats not possibel!The Avatar is Aang of the air nomads." I looked straight at him "You know my brother?" "Yes I been trying to capter him for years!But know I dont need to.I have you." "Try to capter me you will fail though.." I takeled him."How did you!" "Its a long difficult story you dont wanna know weres your camp?I need to rest." lie."Prince Zuko.I am ever so hungery and-" he looked at us "Well I see your a littel busey with your lady Ill be-" "Wait!You said you were hungrey right?If you let me stay with you on your travels I shall cook for you." "Why would we wanna trust you Avatar?" "Well how can I trust you!Your fire benders pretending to be earth people!" "Wait wait wait!This young lady is the avatar.I thought that Aang chiled was." he aid confused "He is but so am I." "Will you make us food?" "Yes.I also make a very good Jazmine tea if do say so myself." "Your staying!" "Uncel!This is a bad idea!We dont even know her name!" "Oh yes yes yes." the old one aproched me "What your name?" "Bella." "Now we know her name come and make us dinner young one." he started to walk back to his camp as I followd."What do you have for me to work with." "We have fish bones and a half a carret." I took the fish bones from his hand and started to leave "Hold it there!My neffu will acompany you." "Very well." I started to leave to get the ingredints "Dig under that tree and get me some of those roots." he did as was asked and got me tree roots."Hand me my bow." "Were is it?" "Should be next to the tree." he handed me the bow and arow.I shot a duck three miles away."go get it." he went and retreived the duck." up that rock." "Why do you need a rock for dinner!" "JUST STOP BEING STUBBERN AND PICK IT UP!" I yelled at him. He flinched "I never meet some one with a temper so like mine befor." he said.I smiled "Was that a compliment?" he blushed "Never mind!Just..lets just go back to camp." he grabed the rock.I piked some pattatos and a small bushel of we got back there already was a fire going."I thought you may need a fire to cook the meal." I smiled.I took the knife I pit poceted out of Zukos pocket out."Hey thats my knife!" "Im useing it!" I snaped at him.I laid the duck down and cut his head off then striped him of his feathers.I took the rock Zuko got and I made it into the shape of a bowl.I pulled enoph water out from the air and put it in the bowl."I didnt know water benders could do that." "You dont know a lot a things about water benders." I put the bowl on the fire.I cut up the patato and roots and put them in the bowl I also put in the fish bones.I cooked the duck with my fire bending and some wild erbs I found.I took the fish bones out of the soup.I ripped up duck meat then put it in the bowl.I made the weat into rice then I put it in the bowl. I then stired it up with my water bending.I cooled off the bowl."Drink up." I gave the soup to the boys by making two stones I found behind me into small bowls.I saw them slirp it up . The old one was eating faster then light "This is so veary good!Why wont you have some?" "Yes Avatar why?" "Im just not hungrey." I was quick to the two were done it was near darck."Well Im going to should have a long day tommorow." "Sir if we are going to lie we need a back round story." "Did you have anything in mind?" "Yes I did are earth people trying to find a place to start a famlily.I am your wife and the old one is my names are Riko and Zintha." "Thats a good backround story ,but what about your age?You are only mere teenagers." the old one asked ."Oh pregnet." Zuko spit out his soup."Not just a reson to why were had to move away from our tribe because the people would have put shame on us." "Good backround !Im going to bed." **(an:I tride to make it look like he yond.)** he then went to his sleeping bag.I started to climb a tree."What are you doing?" "Finding some place to rest." "No you will sleep with me." I chuckeled "Sleep with you?" he blushed tomato red"Not like that!" I jumped down from the tree. We both got into the sleeping bag."Wow your frezzing." he tride to warm me up.I pretended that I was getting warm."Thanxs by the way." "For what?" "Not captering me and sending me off to the fire kingdom." "Any day." I kissed his in me just snapped and I wanted more of him.I wrapped my arms around his put his hands on my butt. I wrapped my legs around his stuck his hand up my shirt. I sucked on his neack. I kissed up his neack. I then took my toung and rubbed it behind his ear. He bit my ear. He Grabed my breast and held them tight.I started to grind up against him.I hear his uncel snore.I stopped it."Whyed you stop?" "Your uncel...We need to stop or...do this someplace else." "I vote do this some place else." he said. I smerked "That was a test and you failed!" I turned over. I he chuckeled then went back to sleep. After an hour or two I looked at him.I wrapped my arms around him and watched him sleep.


	2. Meeting Mooshoo

Bella's POV

Sunrise came faster then I thought it boys were still asleep but soon it would be breakfest time.I got out of the sleeping bag me and Zuko were in."See you soon love." I kissed my mates cheek and was off.I grabed my bow and my erbs and stuff.I was walking and I herd something in the trees.I pointed my bow tords the ...probebly nothing.I climed up a tree and stole some bird eggs from a nest.I herd something ruffel again." yourself!Come out and fight me like a man!" I herd the thing come closer.I pointed my bow firmly at was a red lizerd.I put my bow down "Oh your nothing but a lizerd." "Hey!Dragon!I dont do that toung thing." "Ahhh!" I backed away from the thing fast."Ahh!" he yelled then fell to the forest floor.I looked down to see him flat on the ground.I jumped started to stirr I pointed my bow at him."Who are you and what do you want with me?" he got up."I am your animal giud Mooshoo the spirits told me to be your giude because you dont have one." that Make scince."Well...can you do anything?" "No not realy." I grabed him and put him in my bag."Can I eat the eggs in here?" "No!There for my mate and his uncel." I grabed some wiled erbs and put them in my bag."Oooo!A mate is he your boyfriend?" "Shut up!" he made kissy noises.I got back to the camp."Bella!" "Hey Zuk-" he hugged me "Dont leve me again!" "I gave you a good by kiss remeber.." I kissed his cheek. He blushed bright reminds me of me when I was humen."Wait are you to dateing know because Im confused.." I laphed at the old man."I am can discuse our relashinship at dinner." I made scrambeled eggs with rice.I never saw a man eat with such...compshion as he did."So your relashonship." the old one said."Yeah Im confused to." Zuko said. "Should we date?" I asked looked puzzeled for a miniute."Yeah I think we should." I smiled."Do you wanna go for a walk?" he asked "Yeah...Id like that." I got up and left my bag here.


	3. On Our Way

**Bellas POV**

We were on the fairy to Ba Sing Se.I changed out of my black cloths and into something more aproprite.I looked over at Zuko. He was leaning over the edge of the bought with his slop in a bowl.I walked next to him and grabbed his hand.I leaned my head on his arm.A tan boy came up to us with a pice of wheat in his mouth."You know the minute I saw you two I knew who you were." we looked wide eyed into the dictence."Your outcast." we relaxed."So are we . We outcast have to stick together what are your names?" he asked."I'm Riko **(an:I know I stole that from kingdomharts but I had no more names left in category !) **he's Tonliy." "So why you outcast?" asked a girl around 10 or 11. "Forbidden love?I was the rubbelus thief and he was a tempered higher class . After the people kept putting shame on us...we left. With his uncle. He was the only one who approved of us. Like I cared" "Thats hard. Love can leave holes . Wether they be good or bad. It always leaves holes." I looked away "Yeah...Tell me about it." I said. There was in award silents."I realized that being alone is not always right." he grabbed my hand and looked at me. that night we stole the captains food.I stared at mine.I'm only half vampire. So it wont be to bad.I took a spoonful to my mouth and ate it.I havent had real food for 102 years.I almost throw up. The tast was different from blood.I swallowed it.I gave my food the old guy. When everybody was asleep I went to a closet to talk to mooshoo."That bag smells like blue berrys!Your traping me in a blueberry bag !" "You know if you wanted to come out you could you just couldn't talk to people." "You would force that apone me!I'm a very social creater and I-" "Shh someones coming!" I stuffed him back int o the the door was opend I was greeted by the face of Jet and SmellerBee. Why would they wanna be left alone in a close- wait... oh. Her cheeks flushed red. "Umm...Hey Bella." SmellerBees face was priceless. I stood up. "Don't worry I wont tell the guys. And Jet.." I looked straight at him. I pulled out my knife "She gets preganet you get neuterd." I put the knife back and walked back to Zuko leaving a very red Jet and SmellerBee behind.I climbed into Zukos sleeping bag. "Hey." I said. He wrapped his arms around my waist. "I cant wait for be sing se. Its gonna be a new start." he said to me. I kissed him. "We can do all that corny crap like in books. We can get married and start a family. Things like that." He said. I smiled and kissed him again "How did I get an awesome guy like you?" "Well for starters you through a huge rock at me. Then offerd to make us soup." I laphed. "Wait do that again." "What again?" "Laph. When ever you laph it sounds like thousands of jingle bells are going off." I laphed again. He wrapped his arms around me then fell asleep.I laid my head on his chest. I closed my eyes and for one fatefull second. I think I truly fell asleep.


End file.
